


On The Beat

by furousha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furousha/pseuds/furousha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a cop, you have to expect the unexpected.  Inuyasha learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! oh my gosh, I'm so happy Noelle made this little group. I've missed our fandom something awful! I've been thinking about this story for about two weeks now, and I hope I do it justice. It's been a least 5 years since I've written for the IY fandom! I got this idea from an AU blog that I follow. It made me laugh and I knew it had to be done! Anyway, on with the story..

"Hey, Taisho, quit scarfing that donut like it's the last one on Earth and lets get to our beat."

Inuyasha scowled as he got out of the police cruiser. His partner was a real riot. Be that as it may, Sango Rikishi was a probably his best friend. A little stiff and by the rules, but she always had his back and that is what mattered. When she was assigned to him as a rookie, he wasn't happy. Inuyasha Taisho was notorious for being a loner cop and getting himself into trouble so fast, the department wanted to fire him. He was a good cop, though, so they didn't want to let him go without trying to make it work; they decided on a compromise, a partner. No more "Lone Dog" (forget wolf, keh!) for him. 

He hated her at first. Always by the rules, always riding his ass! It wasn't until a bust gone awry that he saw what she was really made of. She was tough and brilliant. So now after two years together, he considered her the closest thing he had to a best friend, which for him was a serious thing. He didn't have friends. Only Sango.

The two cops walked the city streets, keeping a close eye on the pedestrians and anything suspicious. It was a nice day, nothing to out of the ordinary. And that made it boring. So boring that Inuyasha wasn't paying attention when a girl seemingly bumped into him. A pretty, no, beautiful girl. He was kind of awestruck for a moment. Their eyes met, she giggled out a sorry that left the usually scowling cop grinning right back at her like a dope, and then she gone. No really, she took off like a rocket, into an alleyway.

It took Sango all of a second to realize what happened. That little scamp of a girl just stole from her partner! 

"Hey, idiot! Quit standing there all googly eyed and look! That girl stole your taser right off your belt!"

Well shit. And then Inuyasha was running. He caught up with her rather quickly and was ready to arrest the pretty brunette, and then he saw it. The funniest shit that has ever happened, ever.

The poor girl lay on the ground convulsing, while a tall dark headed guy leaned over her, snickering. She had somehow managed to tase herself. The girl steals from a cop and oh gosh, he can't stop the bark of a laugh that escapes him.

Sango is next to him now and she's laughing too. He grins at her, "Well I guess I can't arrest her now, can I?", she shakes her head, laughing too hard to answer.

The white haired cop walks up to where the girl is laying and kneels over her. She's stopped shaking and is peering up at him with a scared look on her face. Her friend conveniently takes that moment to remove himself from her side, and chat up his partner. At the moment, Inuyasha can't bring himself to care, he's staring down at the one and only girl who's managed to steal from him and get away with it.

"Are you going to arrest me?" She's breathless and oh so pretty.

"Nah. I think you've punished yourself enough, there's nothing worse than being tased. Believe me, I know. Sango has done it to me before when I'm being too much of an asshole."

She nods, and he helps her to sit up. They both notice her friend has saddled up next to Sango and she has a annoyed, but intrigued look on her face. 

"That is Kagome and I am Miroku. It was my idea for her to steal from your friend, but I didn't think she'd tase herself in the process! She just kept going on about how handsome the guy was and I thought, what better way to meet him than to get him to chase you!" Sango is eyeballing the guy and Inuyasha wants to simultaneously beat him and hug him for talking his friend into the stupid idea.

"That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard! Who in their right mind steals from a cop?!"

Inuyasha is ignored as his partner and the guy exit the alleyway, still chatting. He looks down at this Kagome and decides he has to get to know her and what better way to do that than food.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" Kagome smiles and takes his hand, neither of them will forget this day.


End file.
